kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Upgrades
Upgrades in Kingdom Rush are used to increase the power and effectiveness of towers and spells. There are six upgrade trees, one for each tower type and one for each spell. Each tree has a total of five upgrades. Stars Upgrades are bought with stars, which can be obtained in several ways: * Completing a Campaign level gives stars based on the number of lives left: ** 18+ lives: 3 stars ** 6-17 lives: 2 stars ** 1-5 lives: 1 star * Completing a Heroic Challenge or Iron Challenge level gives 1 star. * Exclusive to the Flash version: ** Buying the Premium Content gives 15 stars. ** Clicking on the Twitter and Facebook buttons gives 1 star each. Archer Tower *'Salvage' (1 Star): Marksmen Towers return 90% of value when sold. *'Eagle Eye' (1 Star): Increases Marksmen attack range. *'Piercing Shots' (2 Stars): Piercing shots ignore a portion of the enemy's physical armor. *'Far Shots' (2 Stars): Increases marksmen attack range. *'Precision' (3 Stars): Marksmen attacks have a chance of dealing double damage. Barracks *'Toughness Training' (1 Star): Barracks train soldiers with more health. *'Better Armor' (1 Star): Barracks train soldiers with improved armor. *'Improved Deployment' (2 Stars): Improves rally point range and reduces soldier training time. *'Endurance Training' (2 Stars): Barracks train soldiers with even more health. *'Spiked Armor' (3 Stars): When attacked, soldier's spiked armor return a percent of the damage received to the attacker. Spiked Armor also affects Reinforcements. Magic Tower *'Spell Reach' (1 Star): Increases Wizard's attack range. *'Arcane Shatter' (1 Star): Magic attacks destroy a potion of enemy physical armor on every hit. *'Hermetic Study' (2 Stars): Mage Towers construction and upgrading costs are reduced by 10%. *'Empowered Magic' (2 Stars): Increases Wizard's attack damage. *'Slow Curse' (3 Stars): Magic attacks slow enemies by half their speed for a moment. Artillery *'Concentrated Fire' (1 Star): Increases Artillery attack damage. *'Range Fire' (1 Star): Increases Artillery attack range. *'Field Logistic' (2 Stars): Artillery construction and upgrading costs are reduced by 10%. *'Industrialization' (3 Stars): Artillery special abilities costs are reduced by 25%. *'Smart Targeting' (3 Stars): Artillery suffers no reduction of splash and chain lightning damage. Rain of Fire *'Blazing Skies' (2 Stars): Adds 2 additional meteors and increases meteor damage. *'Scorched Earth' (2 Stars): Meteors set the ground on fire burning enemies over it for 5 seconds. *'The Fast & Furious' (3 Stars): Increases meteor damage, explosion radius by 25% and reduces cooldown by 10 seconds. *'Blazing Earth' (3 Stars): Doubles damage and duration of Scorched Earth, and reduces cooldown by 10 seconds. *'Cataclysm' (3 Stars): Increases meteor damage and rains additional meteors at random locations all over the battlefield. Reinforcements *'Well Fed' (2 Stars): Well Fed Farmers have additional health and deal a little more damage. *'Conscripts' (3 Stars): Conscripts have more health and are better equipped. *'Warriors' (3 Stars): Warriors have even more health and are excellently equipped. *'Legionnaires' (3 Stars): Legionnaires have the most health and wear the best equipment. *'Spear Throw' (4 Stars): Gives Legionnaires a spear throw attack that can target ground and flying enemies.